


The Night After (Sequal to Moonlight)

by TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002



Category: Moonlight (Original Work)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Boy x boy, Lube, M/M, Sex, Yaoi, lycanthrope, vampire x lycan, vampiric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:15:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002/pseuds/TheInfamousYaoiFangirl2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the long awaited sequal to my other original work: Moonlight. The romance between cold yet caring vampire Gerome and the warm and loyal lycan Ryan continues, but as their relationship goes further until they just might reach breaking point... </p><p>Please review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night After (Sequal to Moonlight)

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest you read Moonlight first.

(This is the sequel to Moonlight, as requested. Thanks for all the support! And trust me, this one will be steamy-er. Theme is: Animals by Maroon 5. Please review!)

Gerome woke, feeling sore and disorientated. What had happened last night? His question was answered when he felt an almost burningly warm arm wrap around his waist and hot breath against the back of his neck. He craned his head back and almost had a panic attack. Ryan of all people lay naked in bed with him, sleeping soundly.  
God, what had happened last night?  
Then the reality hit him. They’d had sex. Not only that, but the vampire distinctly remembered asking Ryan to be his boyfriend. His hands flew to his face, covering it in shame. Not that he didn’t feel happy, but he guess he’d done it in the heat of the moment, and realised with a warm blush that he had started it all with a teasing ear nip.  
He was the one that made it all happen, so why did he feel so shocked?  
He ran his fingers down his body, inspecting for any damage only to find none. It was then he heard a gruff voice speak up from against his neck. “If you wanted a little fun, you could have just woken me up. I’m good to go,” Ryan purred, his warm hands wandering Gerome’s thinner body to pinch his nipples, sliding a hand south.  
“Ahh!” Gerome flinched, grabbing both hands and gently sliding out of the bed to sit on the end of it. The cool chill of the room didn’t bother him. Ryan sat up, stretching as he rested his chin on the vampire’s shoulder. “Is something wrong Gerry?” he asked, wrapping his arms around his lover’s waist only for them to be discarded as he stood up and almost toppled Ryan to the floor.  
His beautiful icy blue eyes were now stoic and deep “I can’t believe… we just had sex… on the first night we saw each other again…” he said, wrapping his thin arms around himself and holding back red tinged tears. He felt so slutty, not easing into a relationship but instead skipping straight to the main event. He heard Ryan sigh, sitting up as well and grabbing his clothing from the floor.  
“I’m beyond sorry Gerry, I… I just… I really missed you and I thought I could try and get you to like me… but I took it too far…”  
Gerome turned to face Ryan, an amazed look on his face “YOU took it too far? I was the one who teased you!”  
The Lycan smirked “Yeah, but I kind of lied about why I put you on my lap…”  
There it was, the real reason. The vampire growled, clenching his fists. “So I WAS right! You weren’t doing it to ‘help me feed’, then w-why were you doing it anyway?” he asked, staring to gather his clothing up as well and put it on. Ryan finished putting on his boots and looked up to the vampire, already donning his boxers, jeans, shoes and shirt. He shrugged “I kind of wanted to feel ya that way… but I knew you’d rip my dick off if I told you the truth then... so…”  
Gerome growled “Who says I can’t rip it off now?” he said, making a ripping gesture with his hands, making Ryan flinch. He stood, smoothing out the sheets of the bed “Look, I’m sorry! If you want me to go and never see you again, I can… I can try…” he said, moving towards the door and opening it with a sad look on his face. “Goodbye,” was the last thing he said before vanishing out the door.  
Gerome expected to feel better once Ryan had left the room, but collapsed to his knees and felt his heart ache, something it hadn’t done since the prior night. “What have I done…” he murmured to himself, standing so fast he almost fell back down and moving from the room as quick as his legs would allow him, scanning the hall for any sight of the tan skinned Lycan. With every passing second, he felt weaker and sadder, but he wouldn’t let it stop him.  
Gerome never knew that boy had such… power over him. The kisses, the connection of their bodies as they both experienced greater joy… it brought tears to the vampire’s eyes, but he refused to let them fall. Skidding to a stop at the bottom of the stairs, he saw the room was being reorganised with the furniture returning by levitation. He had to duck to avoid a piano slamming into the back of his head, seeing the white haired Ernest standing in the centre of the room with eyes glowing.  
He sprinted over “Ernest, did you see which way Ryan went?” he asked, trying to mask the worry in his voice. It worked; he’d had a century to work on it. Upon being called on, Ernest dropped hold of the piano and if it weren’t being supported underneath by the red eyed Jackal, the boy he’d kissed the night before, it would have shattered. He looked to Gerome, startled “Oh… hi Gerome, yes, he left through the main door like most other guests. Why?”  
By the time the white haired Wendigo had spoken the last word, Gerome had seemingly vanished from the room, the main door wide open. He frowned “What a strange vampire.”  
XXX  
The outside was blanketed in white snow that seemed to glitter at first glance, and second, and third and so on. Trees were still frosted, standing tall and shimmery with icicles dangling precariously from their branches. Frozen over puddles lay on the sidewalk, shiny like polished glass, but just as slippery as a banana skin. Gerome could not run any longer, after miles of searching, he had began to run out of energy… and blood.  
The Hunger began to burn at his throat, feeling as if he had swallowed broken glass covered in jalapeno hot sauce. He gripped his throat, growling as his eyes began to burn a dull red, the first stages of the Hunger Pains that would eventually kill him if left untreated. He knew his own mansion was less than a mile away, and his blood cellar was full to the brim with bottled blood.  
The more the cellar crossed his Hunger-stricken mind, the worse his thirst became. He stumbled, seeing the tall mansion akin to an old stone castle, Balthazar manor, his home. He had to get inside and to the cellar, or the Hunger Pains would rise to the second stage and drive him to mild insanity. The fat brass key in his jean pocket was unsheathed, unlocking the doors and ambling inside.  
It was cool inside, the fireplace unlit. He slammed the doors shut and fell to his knees, crawling to the cellar door like a child, shoving it open weakly and crawling down into the darkness. The steeping stone staircase almost made him slip and fall on his face, but he still crawled down as he was too weak to walk. He searched for a wine rack, knowing in the dark where every bottle was exactly.  
He grabbed a bottle of what he remembered as ’19 year old female, healthy’ and bit the cork off to chug the bottle down, throwing it into the corner of the large warehouse-like cellar. The blood had only helped to ease the pain, something that frightened Gerome. Usually only three mouthfuls of any humanoid blood would sate his hunger, shutting it up completely, but now an entire bottle of blood did only what a mouthful would do.  
Panic washed over him and he found another bottle in his hand, biting off the cork to consume it, the same effect as the first one. It barely sated his hunger. The only way that would work was if his inner vampire had found a more nourishing blood source. “But… I haven’t drunk any blood since… last night…” he said to himself, realising that the only way to sate his hunger was… Ryan.  
It made him hate his behaviour the past hour ago more, realising the only person that could save him would want nothing to do with him. He wrapped his arms around himself, letting the tears he’d restrained before fall down his cheeks and pit-pit-pit to the floor of the cellar. Loneliness that usually never bothered him suddenly hit him like a tsunami, making his quiet sobbing turn into loud bawling.  
Out of misguided rage, he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a large crater-like hole in it. He’d have to fix that himself the next day or the rats that rarely ventured into his castle, would start to nibble through the corks and drain his blood supply. Not drinking it, just letting it pour onto the floor and starve Gerome, not that without the Lycan he’d made love with he’d survive anyway.  
“Why did I have to say those things to Ryan? Why did I have to be so stupid? He’s gone… and without him, I’m… I’m going to die…” Gerome said, amazed at how sombre and melancholy his voice could be when he was alone. Just as he closed his eyes to accept his fate of going mad, a scent drifted into range. He sniffed it, smelling spice and warmth.  
He knew it was Ryan’s scent, and thought he was going mad until he tried to stand, now realising he had the strength to, but fell only to be caught in warm muscular arms. His face rested on a warm chest, a heartbeat thudding like the steady beat of a drum in his ears. It felt so warm and inviting, as if he could fall asleep despite not needing it… but then he heard a familiar voice.  
“Don’t worry, I’m here now.”  
He opened his eyes, meeting the warm amber gold ones of the Lycan he had thought to have abandoned him. Gerome withheld a gasp of surprise, feeling his now inch long fangs jut out from his lips, gums aching from the Hunger now just moving into stage two. “You’re… here… I thought… you hated me…” he choked out, voice raspy, eyes burning.  
Ryan shook his head and held the vampire closer, kissing his forehead and brushing his fingers through his raven black hair. “Why would I hate you? I mean, you did yell at me a little… but I’m used to it. Remember when we were fifteen? I got nothing BUT yelling and threats, and I got used to it. At least you were speaking to me, even if it was yelling… I was just glad to be near you.”  
Before he knew it, Gerome was crying again. Tears welling in his eyes, taken a violet colour until they rolled down his cheek and showed their strangely beautiful red tinge. How could Ryan put up with Gerome? Why did he stay around when all he ever got was threats and yelling? It made the vampire’s heart hurt, aching almost painfully.  
Studying Ryan’s face, seeing his heart-melting smile and gorgeous eyes that bore no sign of hate whatsoever, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Ryan’s lips were even warmer than he remembered, and when he pulled away for air he felt Ryan’s burning hot breath tingle his lips, whimpering quietly. The Lycan chuckled “I missed you so much, and how cute you can be…”  
Gerome blushed, then something was brought to his attention. “How did you get into my cellar? The only way in is through the main doors, and I had to unlock them. I have the only key” he asked, raising a brow, trying to ignore the burning Hunger in his gums. Ryan shrugged “The rats showed me the way in through the cellar. They made me promise not to tell!”  
The vampire rolled his eyes, yelping at the amount of pain in his gums, clenching his teeth with his fangs glinting in the dark. Ryan’s arms went around him “Are you alright? I saw you down at least two bottles of blood, is everything ok?” he asked, looking into Gerome’s burning eyes worriedly. He groaned “Hunger… going into second stage… I’m losing it…”  
He was stood up, picked up brought up the stairs and into the main room by Ryan, looking around. “Where’s your bedroom?” he asked, looking up the stairs, not waiting for an answer before running up them and down the hall. Gerome sucked in a breath, gasping for air as Ryan had shot up the stairs without giving him time to hold his breath before he ran.  
Lycans were fast, and most weren’t shy of letting people know it.  
“Second door down from where we are now…” the vampire gasped, pointing to a door. Ryan nodded and shot towards it, shoving it open and laying his friend down on the bed, closing the door and sitting beside him. He sat Gerome on his lap, hugging his thinner body to his. He pulled his shirt off and bared his neck, trying to get over his instincts of baring his neck to another predator.  
“Please,” the Lycan breathed, eyes shut tight “I don’t want you to die… just feed…”  
Emotion drenched Ryan’s voice. Fear, angst, worry all rolled into one. Gerome gathered the strength he had left, smoothing his hands down the tan skinned boy’s back to soothe him as his fangs pierced skin, drawing warm life-saving blood into his mouth. The instant blood hit his tongue, Gerome moaned a little but kept his lips plastered to his boyfriend’s neck to avoid spilling even a drop of his addictive blood.  
It was coppery and sweet yet still spicy, and he loved every moment, every mouthful. After three, Gerome pulled back and sealed the wound with a swift lick of his tongue, running his fingers through Ryan’s shaggy brown hair that he hoped would be groomed sooner or later. “Are you feeling better?” he heard Ryan ask, his voice starting to become calmer.  
Only starting.  
An evil smirk that Ryan couldn’t see spread across Gerome’s pale face, gliding his tongue over the Lycan’s earlobe before gently biting down on it “Is that the answer you were looking for?” he purred, grabbing fistfuls of Ryan’s hair. Said boy moaned, pulling the vampire back to admire his face. His previous red eyes had vanished, instead icy wintery blue. His favourite colour.  
He chuckled “Are you sure you want to get straight into it again with me?”  
Gerome blinked and shifted off of Ryan’s lap, though comfortable, folding his hands in his lap “T-thankyou for stopping me… I had something to explain anyway, it’s why I said I’d die without you…” he said, blushing. Ryan sighed. “If I had have known any better, I’d say you’re a cock tease… playing with me like that then stopping, but…” he sighed again “… go on Gerome.”  
Gerome took a deep breath before continuing, finding it hard to concentrate on anything but Ryan’s shirtless torso. He found solace staring at the beige carpet of his room, gulping before speaking. “How much do you know about vampires and blood?” he asked Ryan who responded with a smirk “Other than they drink it? Not much actually.”  
The vampire smiled and continued “Well, when a vampire is born they can drink any humanoid blood. But when they find the blood… of… their soulmate, their range of blood that can be consumed to survive thins dangerously.”  
Ryan’s eyes widened “That’s why you downed two bottles of blood and nothing happened… you’ve… wait a minute Gerry, does that mean that I’m your soulmate?” the Lycan asked with a wide grin, making the other male roll his eyes and huff. “Yes Ryan, you are… don’t get a big head over it… though I doubt I’m too late. It’s that I can still consume blood, but yours… needs to be the staple of my diet…” Gerome said, blushing for a reason he could not place.  
He heard a low chuckle from Ryan, looking up into his eyes to see a devilish glint in them that sent shivers down his spine. Gerome raised a brow “W-why are you looking at me like that?” he asked, feeling as if he already knew the answer. His assumptions were confirmed when he was pinned to the bed, Ryan above him with a wide toothy smirk on his face.  
“You’ve got me horny, and you’re not leaving this bed until tomorrow morning… maybe even later…” the Lycan growled seductively, leaning down until their faces were mere centremeters apart. Ryan’s hot breath tickled Gerome’s face, making him seem so… small and insignificant underneath the muscular tan skinned Lycan. Though he’d never admit it.  
Gerome blushed warmer, sure his face was as red as a tomato by that point “You… really want that from me? Again? After I yelled?”  
Ryan’s answer came in the form of a passionate, tongue-fought kiss that knocked the wind out of the vampire beneath him. When he pulled back to admire the look on Gerome’s face, he was immediately swamped into another kiss, his thin white arms wrapped around Ryan’s neck to prevent him from breaking the kiss.   
He wanted to test how long Ryan could go without air, as he could last indefinitely without air. It was a good couple of minutes before he pulled up, gasping for air, sending a sexual glare to Gerome with a wide grin “Oh, so that’s how it’s gonna be huh? Fine then, I’m gonna have to teach you a lesson” he growled lowly, undoing his belt and stripping down the last two layers.  
The vampire frowned, folding his arms “Well, that won’t be fun. I wanted it to be like last time.”  
Ryan raised a brow “Oh? Sure, you mean slow and teasing… I can do that. Now get naked…” he said, removing Gerome’s shoes and jeans while said boy got to work removing his shirt. Once he was naked, Ryan climbed on top of him to place a kiss on his lips before trailing them down his jaw and his neck to his chest, swiping his tongue over the smaller male’s straining nipples.  
He moaned, feeling the hard buds being teased and tweaked by Ryan’s skilled hands and tongue. He wondered just how many times he had practiced. Then he gasped, feeling a skilled tongue slide down his stomach, briefly dipping into his navel as to show him teasingly what pleasure awaited again. Gripping the sheets, Gerome fidgeted as his boyfriend’s tongue licked around the hilt of his hard member, making him almost scream.  
J-just lick me there you mutt… hnnngg… Gerome begged mentally, panting. Tingles shot up his spine when Ryan’s tongue licked up the underside of his boyfriend’s hard-on, teasingly prodding the head with his tongue before swirling it around and taking a good amount of it into his mouth, sucking nice and hard.  
“Ohh god, that feels so good… don’t stop…” the vampire moaned, clutching the bedsheets to anchor himself to something, anything, in his shifting world of sensation and overwhelming pleasure. The sheets would have to suffice for then. Pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave ebbed with desire. His eyes met Ryan’s, cock engulfed in his hot wet mouth.  
He’s so… beautiful like this, Gerome thought, watching the Lycan service his manhood. I want him to be this way forever.  
Without warning the warm heat disappeared, gasping as the cool air kissed his heated member with icy lips. He grabbed at Ryan’s shaggy brown hair, forcing them to lock eyes. “W-why did you stop?!” he asked, feeling depraved already. He received a warm, passionate kiss, fingers ensnared in his dark obsidian black hair, a light sweat covering his body as well as Ryan’s.  
“You wanted this to be slow. I haven’t made you come yet, that’s slow for me. Now I want you spread your legs, I want to try something different with you” Ryan said, eyes dark with desire. It sent a shiver down the vampire’s spine, but he obliged and spread his legs, resisting the urge to jerk off while Ryan moved to his dresser, delving through the drawers.  
“Now, do you have any lotion? I-oh, well lookie here Gerry” the Lycan grinned, holding up a small bottle “You’ve got lube. Fancy that.”  
A look of panic spread over Gerome’s face “N-no, i-it’s not like t-that! It was for women who were too tight for me… not that way you filthy minded mutt! S-stop looking at me that way…” he begged, blushing at the look he was receiving from his boyfriend. A warm kiss was placed to his cheek “You said you were virgin Gerry, and yet what you just said contradicts that… care to explain?”  
“I meant that I was virgin to sex with another boy…”  
“Then why didn’t you just say that then?”  
Gerome huffed “You would have gotten jealous of any women I’d been with before you, wouldn’t you?”  
The Lycan blushed, muttering something as he applied a generous amount of the clear substance to his fingers, prodding them to the smaller male’s entrance. He flinched, feeling a large finger enter him and curl inside him teasingly, fighting back the moan his body so wanted to let out in appreciation. Then came the second finger, scissoring him open slightly.  
“Ow! B-be gentle,” Gerome growled, eyes tearing up from the pain. Ryan kissed him gently “Sorry, I’ll try to be gentler.”  
Lastly came the third and final finger, stretching the vampire’s anus to an extent he’d only felt once before. He let out a weak whimper of pain, until Ryan’s fingers delved further and struck a spot that made him see white stars. He couldn’t even get a word out, he was stuttering and stammering, and he was sure that he was begging Ryan to continue.  
Even he couldn’t understand his muddled words, drenched in forbidden pleasure.  
When he finally got a word out edgewise he cried “M-more!”  
Ryan grinned “Oh you like this, you dirty boy. Beg for me or I’ll stop.” The moment he heard that, Gerome gasped, gritting his teeth. The pleasure was insurmountable, and he wanted for it to never end, but he didn’t want to beg. He was a vampire, an immortal god. Begging was below- “I give! I give! Don’t stop!” he cried, arching his back into the pleasure.  
The Lycan smiled and jabbed his fingers in to strike the spot that made the smaller male moan and arch his back into the digits, shivering with the aftershocks of each hit to his prostate. Then the three fingers were removed, and Gerome felt something hard press against his puckered entrance. He looked down to see Ryan’s hard length ready to enter him, and he gulped. Even after having it inside him before, he was still unprepared.  
His eyes met the Lycan’s, a fire burning between them that seemed to melt both of their hearts, the room warm with passion. All Gerome’s worries, fears and cares melted away to be replaced by a strange emotion he couldn’t place. This… this was what he’d been searching for, this warmth that filled his body only when in the presence of Ryan. Love. If his cold heart could beat, it would be thundering for the Lycan he held so dear. Then tears welled in his eyes, and Ryan ceased his actions.  
“D-did I hurt you?” he asked the vampire beneath him worriedly. Gerome shook his head, smiling “I love you. I really love you, Ryan. I realise that now, and I was too stupid to say it out loud… but I do really love you… and I want more, I want… I want to be more than just your boyfriend…” the vampire said, reddish tears rolling down his cheeks from blue eyes filled with emotion.  
The tan skinned male gasped softly, his amber eyes welling with tears. “G-Gerry… I love you too, and I want more as well… I’m gonna make this feel better than last night, I promise. Tell me if it gets too much, you are real tight.”  
Ryan then pushed his large manhood past Gerome’s tight ring of muscle, into his anal passage, feeling the tight heat smother his length. The vampire let out a long, sexual moan as he felt his lover’s engorged penis slide inside of him, stretching him to his limits, feeling it throb inside of him, taking up as much space as he had. “OHHHHHH R-R-Ryaaaaann…” he groaned, whimpering.  
“You’re… so… tight… d-d-dammit G-Gerry ugh… t-t-tell me when you w-want me to m-mooove uhh…” the Lycan said chokingly, adjusting to the tight hot sensation his lover’s backside brought him. Moments passed, seeming as if it was an eternity to both males before Gerome reached up, stroking his pale slender fingers against Ryan’s flushed tan cheeks “I adjusted… you c-can move now, but if you go too hard I’ll tear your throat out…”  
A smirk played at Ryan’s lips “As if I expect anything less from you, Gerry, my cute little vampire.”  
The vampire blushed “Sh-shut up…”  
Smiling to himself, Ryan pulled out and pushed back in, moaning at the feeling. He’d have smiled at the face Gerome pulled and how it was so cute and vulnerable, but he doubted the face he made was any better. Feeling the reverberations vibrate through their body, reaching every last fingertip, every last toe, every last inch of their bodies, it made them lose all rational thought. The only thought they could have was… more. More of my lover, more of the man above me, more of the man below me.  
More was all they could process at such a time that their brains were taken over by ancient, primal lust. 118 year old vampiric lust meets 119 year old Lycan lust. It was a chemical battle for the ages, both males writhing in pleasure and need. Nothing was ‘want’ anymore, everything was need. Gerome needed Ryan and Ryan needed Gerome. A sick and twisted yin and yang, constantly in shift.  
“Yes! YES! Oh god more! Y-y-yes!”  
“Hnnngg… ha – ha –ha… g-glad you’re enjoying y-yourself…”  
“As if I w-w-wouldn’t…  
Ryan looked down into the beautiful, cloudy blue eyes of his lover, the desire to kiss him overpowering, but it’d mean he’d have to stop pounding him into the firm mattress to even get their lips close. He would have pouted if his face wasn’t contorted in pleasure and the animalistic desire flooding his body, driving him insane with only one need; more.  
The familiar, tauntingly sexual sound of skin slapping together echoed through the spacious bedroom, matching so well with the moans and visuals. To both of their disappointments, their peaks came fast. Still slower than the first time they’d made love, but still fast nonetheless. Gerome’s thin hand pressed against Ryan’s muscular arm, gaining his attention. “I’m… so close…” he whimpered, pale face vivid red like fresh blood. The very blood Ryan had allowed him to feed off of.  
Lycan blood ran through his veins, not only sating his Hunger but making him stronger and boosting his life by a few years. Taken over by the primal lust, the Lycan only barely registered his lover’s words, nodding “I-i-in or o-out? I-if you d-d-don’t make up y-your mind I-I’ll just c-choose myself…” he said, words mingling with his moans and growls of lust and desire. “Inside… cum inside me… Ryan…” the name echoed, a broken whisper as the vampire came closer to euphoria.  
With one final thrust, one strike to end the chemical and physical battle, both males came with a loud roar.   
“RYYYANNN!!!” the pale Gerome cried at the top of his lungs, whole body convulsing and shaking violently as he released himself all over his tan skinned lover’s chest and stomach as well as his own, creating sticky lubricant between them.  
“GERRRRRYY!!!” Ryan roared, sweat covering his body as he slammed his engorged length into Gerome’s tight ring one last time before squirting and filling his insides up with white, sticky cum that dribbled out onto the bedsheets to stain them.  
Then they both collapsed beside each-other, covered in a thin layer of sweat and bodily fluids, onto the soft silk sheets. Both were tired, exhausted yet still alive from the orgasm, breathing heavily. Gerome looked to his lover beside him, panting with his soft lips in almost a tired smile as he looked nowhere in particular, catching Gerome’s eye when he turned his head just slightly “So… I did good? *huff* *huff*” he asked, wrapping an arm around the vampire’s waist and bringing them close together.  
He nodded “Of course you did good, I don’t think you can be bad in bed, then again I might be wrong.” The Lycan snorted, pulling Gerome on top of his sweaty and very, very warm body, surprising him. “So maybe I’ll just have to keep being the best you’ve ever had, huh?”  
This brought a wry smile to the vampire’s face, and he gently kissed his lover, muttering a few words as he fell into sleep “There’s… still… forever to… prove you… wrong… zzzz.” Ryan felt a warm sensation fill his heart, hugging Gerome to him as he too fell asleep. “As if I expect anything less from you, Gerry, my cute little vampire…”


End file.
